Turnabout Drabbles
by SiverWrites
Summary: A collection of drabbles. Any game including Investigations may be drawn from.
1. Masks

_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women are merely players._ A fitting statement; laughably so, damnably so. Players to be toyed with, shuffled from one spot to another. One removed, another set in place. A mask to pass on. A mask to destroy.

New faces in the same role. New roles for the same faces.

There is no attachment. Attachment suggests solidity. Attachment suggests reality. As the curtain falls again and again it rises on another. And another. And another.

A new role, a new script, the same play. Red on white. In justice we trust.


	2. Steps

It's not a complicated matter that simple crossing over solid concrete and sturdy beams. It's nothing really. One foot in front of the other. Simple steps.

He never liked heights. Now he wonders if there's more as the flames lick at the corners of his vision just out of sight, just out of touch, but oh so real just as the crushing weight in his chest threatens to cut off all breath and all hope.

It's a simple matter for simple concrete while cars roll by on their daily journey.

One foot behind the other. Simple steps for another day.


	3. Loss

She vanished under the broken glass of bitter promises.

She faded into the night leaving two lonely souls and clues in scarlet.

He disappeared leaving no space for objection, on a note of finality.

One after another they entered his life. One after another they departed.

For one he knows shame.

For two he knows sorrow.

For three he knows despair.

He knows rage.

He knows loss.

So how, he wonders, can he be expected to reply with anything but the swallowed pain like bile when three returns with silver hair and a name he couldn't bear to give voice?


	4. Assistance

Detective Gumshoe investigates cases, crafts and cleans. He does whatever he can as best he can to help provide everything Prosecutor Edgeworth needs to win his victories.

He knows he doesn't always succeed unlike Mister Edgeworth. He knows things get tough and he knows he makes mistakes. But, through it all he will stay by his side through thick and thin.

Detectives and Prosecutors work together.

He watches the changes. He feels joy. He feels fear. He feels pride.

Detective Gumshoe investigates cases, crafts and cleans. He does whatever he can to help Prosecutor Edgeworth find and win the truth.


	5. Perfection

The boy's ideals are as weak as the father's. They are something to be crushed and buried. There is only one true path: perfection.

Nothing is allowed to stand in the way and should something arise it must be removed. It is a lesson the boy will learn.

All criminals are guilty. A victory must be flawless. A criminal stole the father's life. There is no worth in loss. Every case won is another blow to crime. There is no value in anything less than absolute perfection.

Hard lessons, but he will learn them. It is the von Karma way.


	6. Noise

Athena loves their little office. However, with three other people, not to mention guests and clients, the noise, oh how the noise can be too much.

Apollo says he's fine: doesn't he always? She can feel his nerves rolling off him like the ocean's waves. Trucy is ever cheerful seeming. Her agitation prickles at her like needles and static. Mr. Wright is loud in his still silence. He tries – credit where credit's due – but he can't hide a hammering heart.

Enough's enough and she quietly leaves to fling herself into the blessed and quiet solitude of a nearby small park.


	7. Change

Ahh, just what the Prosecutor's office needed: another perfection seeker with words as sharp as the crack of her whip. Klavier doesn't doubt her skills, but he starts to wonder if he alone remembers their goal is not a victory against the accused, but the finding of truth.

She disappears for a time after her father's incarceration and he doesn't give her much thought.

When she returns the snap of her whip and words are the same as ever, yet he sees a change in her, an unexpected change for the better.

He still avoids her for his skin's sake.


	8. Coffee

Klavier Gavin doesn't drink coffee, a fact fueled by the awful excuse for coffee in the Prosecutor's office. If he wanted water he would drink water, not the brown watery stuff that isn't water and certainly not coffee.

This is the case until the new man arrives. It's a long night that's only going to get longer with preparations for a convoluted trial.

Klavier doesn't drink coffee until, to many a raised eyebrow from those in the room, a rich smell entices him to the pot. The new man is an oddity, but the coffee is a thing of beauty.

* * *

Note: Maybe not exactly what you were envisioning but inspired by a comment from yankeegal13


End file.
